


Save a Horse [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Save a Horse [1]
Category: The Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Cowboys, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a thing for cowboys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Horse [podfic]

This story was originally posted by an anonymous author on dreamwidth.

I recorded it kind of randomly...

the original post can be found at <http://dresden-kink.dreamwidth.org/3344.html?thread=3033616#cmt3033616>

 

Podfic: [Here](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Litra/save%20a%20horse%20-%20Litra.m4a)


End file.
